


happy ending

by shuixieqian



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: tv大和和游戏大和互穿了
Relationships: 主和, 响和
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 闭嘴，你这个诱拐犯！

世界有无数种可能性，每个人都想世界往自己想要的可能性发展，如果世界并非如此，那就努力把世界往自己希望的方向推动。

峰津院大和醒来。  
时间指向审判之日第三天。没有多出的记忆，也没有减少的记忆，他的记忆很连贯地延续着，一直到昨天。  
这不是单纯的世界重置，大和一边换衣服一边思考，这一次又是什么幕后黑手的幕后黑手吗？会是从新来过，还是又派出了新的侵略者呢？虽然还不知道是什么，但是只要有响希在的话，一切都会迎刃而解吧，大和嘴角不禁扬起一个微笑，前提是，这个世界有响希的存在。  
这个世界不但有久世响希的存在，似乎也是在重复第一次入侵时的情景，这对于已经打败过一次北斗七星的大和来说，应该是有利的，在已知入侵者降落地点和弱点的情况下，他可以做更多的准备，和减少损失。但是，对过去的经验也不能尽信，因为大和还得知了，响希在昨天打败巨门星之后就跟占领了名古屋分部的暴徒们跑了。  
“可恶！”  
在听了迫的报告之后，大和一拳砸在办公桌上，他可不记得有发生过这种事啊！  
迫露出惊愕的神情，这样的态度对局长来说太过了，也或许，局长真的把那个同龄人当成朋友也不一定，她并不想妄自揣测自己年轻上司的内心。  
大和的脸色狰狞了一下，不过他很快冷静下来，现在还有更重要的事情要做。他抽出这个世界关于审判之日和北斗七星资料，先确认这个世界的情况。  
忧郁者就是这个时候过来的。这一次，大和的态度意外地居然很好，对方只是看了他一眼，仿佛理所应当地说有一件事拜托他帮忙。  
忧郁者简直受宠若惊，并胆大包天地在大和附近坐下了：“诶～大和也会有事情要我帮忙吗，我很开心唷。”  
大和瞬间露出“你好烦啊”的神色，虽然不是求人帮忙的态度，语气倒是比脸色好很多：“只是刚好你很合适罢了。帮我检查我在阿卡夏记录层的代码，你办得到吧？”  
他记得忧郁者的权限是很高的，大和也只是试一试地问问而已，毕竟当初这个时候，忧郁者可是很坚决地想杀他呢，当然，他也是一样。  
忧郁者若有所思地笑着说：“这就是大和今天态度变好的原因吗？”  
“如果这就叫态度好，那你的要求还真低呢。”  
大和毫不客气地说。  
“唔……人好像也更活泼了～”  
大和听了甚至想打人。  
“所以你现在不打算杀我吗？”  
看来这个世界的峰津院大和跟忧郁者关系还好到能在同一个空间好好聊天，但是要除掉道路上的障碍，跟感情牵绊是没有关系的，大和深知这一点。……而且他也不可能跟忧郁者有什么感情。  
“……大和好像改变了想法呢，是因为什么呢？现在的你，会做出怎样的选择呢？”  
忧郁者有一点忧郁，不过如果是往好的方向发展，他该开心才是，于是他的情绪很快又上扬起来。  
大和大致看了一遍这个世界的资料，总觉得……情况要乐观很多，他也终于舍得给忧郁者一个眼神。  
要说他的想法发生了什么改变，那当然是，当初的他居然寄希望于神，真是太愚蠢了。神可以高高在上地清洗他们一次，就会有无数次，就算这个世界再怎么不好，也是人类的世界，只能由人类自己去改变。但是这不是他的世界，他不会替这个世界的峰津院大和做出选择。  
“哼……谁知道呢。”  
大和不置可否地笑了笑。  
“……好惊讶，大和这是在开玩笑吗？”  
大和沉默地看了一会忧郁者，心中有种不妙的感觉，该不会这个世界的峰津院大和真的跟他关系不错吧？一想到这个，他的汗毛都要竖起来了。  
“你可不要搞错了，就算我的想法有所改变，也绝不可能跟你一样的。”  
大和冷着脸说。  
忧郁者眨眨眼睛，大和这副嘴硬的样子他也见惯了呢，如果这样说的话，又能看到大和跳脚的样子吧？忧郁者还没说话，大和的手机先响了。  
“好友的死颜动画传来了。”  
大和的好友是谁呢？如果要他自己说，当然只有响希是他认可的重要之人，但是忧郁者制作的系统或许有别的想法，不然他要怎么承认，响希会死？！  
“开什么玩笑！”  
只不过是禄存星，对响希不应该有太大难度啊？响希怎么可以这么这么轻易死掉？他甚至还没有见过这里的响希一面！  
名古屋的通讯还没有恢复，他没有办法直接联系响希，就算现在坐列车过去，恐怕也来不及，大和在心里大骂栗木罗纳德，如果能用龙脉的话……大和发现他还真的能用龙脉。  
“……”  
总之，先不要探究为什么这个世界的龙脉暴露在外，也许只是早就解封了，他绝不能让那个死颜动画成真！  
久世响希怕死，再怎么样，他也只是个普通高中生而已，但是他怕死，他也更不想看到看到更多的人失去生命，既然他有这样的力量，他应当站出来吧？  
攻击无效，耗费太多体力响希根本无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着看着刺眼的光笼罩世界。  
然后他被救了。  
本不可能出现在这里的人出现了，在千钧一发之际把他带离禄存星的攻击轨道，响希停止的心跳重新启动了。  
“大……和？”  
大和强硬地把响希拉起来，就开始指挥在场的人进行对禄存星的作战。虽然他有话想说，但是现在不是时候。  
大和镇定的态度让因为响希差点被禄存星杀死而惊慌的众人宛如找到了主心骨，也跟着冷静下来，罗纳德虽然对大和的政策不满，也知道至少在对付眼前的恶魔时，他们的目标是一致的。  
响希看着眼前战斗的伙伴，理智也渐渐回笼了，现在没有时间给他软弱了，响希深吸一口气，他也……还可以战斗！  
禄存星并不是多么难对付的敌人，是人力可以战胜的。虽然大和不以为意，但是在场的都是能坚持到最后，并一直坚持着，姑且算是全人类中的佼佼者了，所以他才对响希的掉链子更难以理解。  
“打、打败了！”  
维绪跟大地简直要喜极而泣，亚依梨跟纯吾也松了一口气，松懈地躺在地上，只有罗纳德怎么都看大和不顺眼，狠狠地说：“传送端已经不能使用了，为什么你能过来……”  
他不说话还好，大和根本不把他放在眼里，一说话大和就来气。  
“闭嘴，你这个诱拐犯！”  
“我……唉？！”罗纳德的正义感非常强，所以才会看不过眼Jp's的一系列举动，也因此面对大和这汹涌而又强烈的指责，一下懵圈了，下意识反驳，“我才没有诱拐！……不是，这关诱拐什么事啊？！”  
“诶，那个……诱拐……难道是说响希君吗？”  
在一阵尴尬的空气中，维绪发出了冰雪聪明的发言。说的人不是很自信，听的人也是一阵恶寒，不过怎么说还是率先说出这个词的峰津院大和更厉害吧？两个当事人都觉得有必要为自己发声。  
“我是自愿过来的……”  
“响希君只是看穿了你的真面目，所以才离开的！”  
“这都什么事啊？Jp's的局长是这样的吗？”亚依梨跟纯吾嘀嘀咕咕地搓搓手臂，“总觉得进入了某种奇怪的修罗场嘛。”  
不说还好，亚依梨这么一说，更让人不自在了。那可是Jp's那个凶残的局长啊，这样评论他真的好吗！而且，被这么一岔再岔，响希都大脑放空，一下忘了自己想要指责大和什么了。  
此时史出现在通讯上的夺回发言简直成了天籁之音，连本该为此担忧的罗纳德都莫名其妙跟着松了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个人……好双标啊！

栗木罗纳德会跟响希说什么，虽然两个世界有所偏差，大和大概也猜得到。但是，他没在怕的，因为，这个人想要的改变世界的形态，响希同样不赞成！  
所以，这个响希可别让他太失望啊。  
“哦，那现在呢？这里是你想要的吗？”  
响希摇摇头，很快又说：“但是，大和的做法我也无法赞成！这样的牺牲……是必要的吗？你明明有这样的能力……就没有更好的办法吗！”  
“不是必要的。”  
大和淡淡地说。虽然他不清楚这个世界的细节，但是他跟响希也有过种种矛盾，即便他们现在也依旧没有达成完全的共识。不过，在没有星星们（神）掌控的世界，这些也不是很重要了。  
“……！”没想到大和会这么直白，响希差点被他理所当然的语气呛到，“你……！”  
无法原价！把人命当做什么了……！  
“除了必须要消灭的Septentrion，还有失控的仲魔，还有事到如今依旧不会停止的人类斗争，在你看不到的地方，又有多少牺牲，你知道吗？”  
大和本来就离响希不远，现在更是步步逼近，响希不禁后退了几步。没错这样的牺牲，不应该是必要的，但是……随后他握拳站定了，像是下定了决心。  
“我不知道……但是我知道直接抛弃一部分人的做法是不对的！而且，这样的牺牲是两回事！”  
“你还不明白吗？同样是平民，为什么你能站出来？为什么新田维绪……”大和的视线扫过后面的维绪跟大地，“和志岛大地能站在这里？”  
两个明明比大和大的高中生在被点名时都不禁小动物一样缩了缩脖子，瑟瑟发抖。  
“或许你对政府有很高的期望，但是Jp's不可能保护所有人，光是现在就已经严重人手不足了。”说到这里，大和看了栗木罗纳德一眼，冷笑地说，“托你的福，现在是雪上加霜了。”  
栗木才不怕他，狠狠地瞪回去。  
“如果不能保护民众，这样的这样的政府又有什么用！”  
“所以，你们做出了行动，袭击了名古屋分局不是吗？这是你们做出的选择。”就算被栗木这样按头骂，大和依旧一副油盐不进的样子，“而Jp's的选择就是集结有生力量，消灭Septentrion，保存世界这个概念。至于响希跟其他民间协作者，是你们自己坚持活到现在，即是说，不是被别人保护，你们没有牺牲，是你们自己救了你们自己。”  
“所以那些弱小的人就活该被抛弃吗？！”  
伴随着栗木的话，暗处不少人拿着手机站出来，对准了大和……跟响希，毕竟他们离得那么近。  
“你也召集了不少程序召唤者啊，”大和的感叹仿佛是一种赞赏，“不过，只是这种程度而已，是杀不了我的。”  
“够了！”响希受不了的大喊，“为什么非要打起来？！明明我们刚刚才一起打败了禄存星不是吗？就不能好好说话吗？！”  
栗木当然只是想要抓大和而已，但是大和那个字眼真的刺激到响希了。  
“不对，不是你说的这样，因为，如果是这样，大和又为什么要救我？！”响希上前一步，扯住大和的领带狠狠发问。  
“大和一看到你的死颜动画就赶来了唷！”大和刚张开嘴，就被从天而降的忧郁者抢白了。  
“……你是……？”  
这是一个谁都没有见过的奇怪的人，在这种时候突然冲出来，谁都会觉得奇怪吧？不过，响希也很介意他说话的另一个重点。  
“多嘴，这种话不用别人帮我说。”  
大和对忧郁者的抢白很不满。毕竟这种事，他自认没什么好遮掩的，自然也不想经别人之口说出。不过，这种反应在别人看来，似乎到成了不想承认。  
“……死颜动画？大和看到我的死颜动画……所以大和把我当做朋友了吗？”  
响希有点惊讶，又或者有一点点期待，期待着大和对他抱有善意，期待着大和心中也有柔软之处。  
“唔……”这个问题还真不太好回答，在他心中肯定跟响希超出了朋友的关系，但那是另一个世界的事，而且，虽然大和因为自己世界的响希，对这个世界的响希有着天然的爱屋及乌，但是，他骨子里依旧是个实力主义者，总觉得……这个响希太弱了……不过，既然这个软件显示了，“就当作是这样吧。”  
“我救你就是因为我想救你。”说到这，大和皱了一下眉头眉头，厉声说，“我不准你这么轻易地死在这里。”  
响希望着大和，一下呆了，是否是他自作多情，大和这种心情，是否跟他刚刚听到大和说罗纳德杀了他的心情一样呢？  
“……可是，为什么是我？”那么其他人呢？响希张张嘴，呐呐地说。  
大和奇特地看了他一眼——从上到下地打量，当然是因为脸——他笑了一下。  
“因为你有这种潜能，我很期待你能做到哪一步，响希。你有自己的想法，这很好，但是这个世界，还是要自己强大起来，才能做到自己想做的事。”  
大和花了他前所未有的耐心来跟他做了这些解释，他对响希总是充满耐心的，虽然这个响希相比起来还很稚嫩，“那么，你会做什么选择呢？你自己好好想想吧，我们没有太多时间了。”  
人也救下了，见也见过了，大和已经了解到这个世界的响希是怎样的人，也没有留下来的必要了，他看了一眼栗木，冷淡地说：“接下来，就让迫跟你谈吧。”  
“你想就这么走了？！”  
眼看着大和一副要走的样子，罗纳德忍不住说，瞬间被大和凶回去。  
“吵死了，你要闹到什么时候？”大和理直气壮得像罗纳德完全是在无理取闹，令人震惊，“所以不是说会让迫跟你谈了吗！”  
几个人这才反应过来，难道说，大和让步了？  
“……谈什么？”  
连罗纳德也是半惊半疑，毕竟，他从没想过能在不使用暴力的情况下解决这件事。  
“谈整理一条生产线出来的的事。不过，我是不会多派一个人手帮你们操作的。”  
大和对罗纳德已经不耐烦到了极点，如果这样对方还是不满足的话，他也不介意先武力镇压一遍。  
“……大和，无论如何，谢谢你。”响希跟着大和走了几步，说到，“救我的事，和这件事。”  
大和笑了笑，说：“我只是觉得，平民并非没有一点可取之处罢了。”  
而这些，是响希教给他的。  
接下来，Alcor要跟响希说什么，虽然也不能说完全不在意，不过他也不能堵住这个响希的耳朵就是了。  
虽然这两个人看起来旁若无人地交谈，但是大家都看着呢。  
“好……双标啊……这个人……”  
亚依梨看着大和离开后，发出情不自禁的感叹，纯吾当然是赞同她了。  
大地跟维绪都尴尬地跑过来，大和对响希态度的差别确实到了一种只要脑袋没有问题都能看出来的地步，虽然他本来也更看好响希。  
“响希，你没事真是太好了。”  
“真没想到……但是，他的确是在担心响希君吧。”  
“嗯……那么，你是谁？”  
响希转向还留在现场的忧郁者。

“哎呀哎呀，没想到局长也会为了DK陷入爱河呢～”  
尽管没有围观全程，菅野史依旧抓住了重点，调侃的声音通过连线传到迫的耳边，她忍不住低声喝止这个说话没有遮拦的同僚兼友人。  
“史……！”  
“不要紧张啦，小迫，不觉得真的很像吗？局长毕竟也是个年轻人嘛。”  
这她也知道，其实如果局长能有个同龄的朋友的话，她应该是高兴的，只是今天局长实在做了太多令人意外的事了，这一系列下来令她惊讶不已。然后，她要跟栗木罗纳德商谈整理出一条民用生产线的事。这一切的改变……太快了，都是因为那孩子吗？  
“啊，局长在叫我了，那我先走了，小迫。”  
史离开了原位。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无论是北极星还是老人星，亦或是他自己，都不能代替这个世界的人决定这个世界。

作为一个技术人员，菅野史对未知需要克服的技术充满了兴趣，所以当局长来找她讨论，如何定位一个未知的坐标并进行传送时，虽然心有疑惑，她还是兴致盎然地接受了。只不过，局长这种说法，与其说是突发奇想，更像是已经验证过了。  
“局长是跟什么人已经实验过了吗？”  
史好奇地问。  
“是啊，所以你一定办得到。”  
对方微笑着，自信又笃定地说。  
虽然还不知道他是怎么过来的，坐以待毙不是大和的风格，他会自己想办法回去。  
其实他倒也不介意再拯救世界一次，不过这到底不是他的世界，还是让这个世界的人自己做决定的好，就像无论是北极星还是老人星，都不能代替人类决定他们的世界。

Jp 's 真的派人过来了，他们先找到附近的食品公司工厂，在清理之后好歹整理出一条被损害不大的生产线，修理一下还能用。  
现在也没有人管这原来是谁的公司了，在挑了几个有专业底子的人，并学着生产出第一批能够直接入口的快餐食物，大家的心里都得到了极大的满足。  
说到底，不过是想要活下去罢了。  
看着这些人脸上露出的笑容，栗木的心里也获得片刻宁静。  
“虽然我不知道峰津院是不是真的改变了想法，总之这个还是先让响希君看看吧，他好像很看中你。”栗木把之前一直收藏的，峰津院大和本人的野心的证据交给响希，那是一个U 盘，“这是我之前在J p 's 任职的时候发现的。看完之后要怎么做，也随便你。”  
“看中我……吗？”响希接过证据，栗木对他的期待，他对大和的期待，大和对他的期待，他也不知道自己会做什么。

“那么，食物的问题姑且解决了，还有一件事。”被这种快乐的气氛感染了，迫脸上也露出一个笑容，不过她很快又严肃起来，把几个主事人召集在一起，“局长希望你们能做个测试，评估一下你们的能力，是跟下一次作战有关的。”  
栗木皱起眉头，峰津院又不是他的上司，他才不想做什么测评，而且他们现在还不是一边的，这种把自己完全暴露给对方的做法，还真让人不安。  
“就算是下一次打Septentrion我们也会做的，不过要我们听峰津院的指挥，那时不可能的。”栗木硬邦邦地说，“而且，你们不是还有很多内部成员吗？”  
“……没错，”迫想起局长的原话，虽然他们比我手下的垃圾有那么一点用，但是如果他们不愿意也无所谓，她默默在心里重新组织了一遍语言，“下一次的Septentrion，会有三个主体同时降落在三个地方，必须要同时把它们打倒才行，所以最好均衡一下战力。J p 's 当然也会出动，不过，有你们的加入，这次的Septentrion也会更快地解决吧。”  
更快地解决Septentrion，就意味着更少的破坏和伤亡，这是个让人无法拒绝的决策。  
“还有，如果你们来的话，要不要顺便给大家做一次身体检查？”  
这个条件太好了，怎么看都是对大众有利的，虽然有着平等主义的理想，栗木也不是那种你是敌人我就绝不接受你任何东西的愣头青。  
而且，他们之中有人的确需要。  
“我会去跟他们说的。”

大和对于打Septentrion，很早就有一套计划了，这在某种程度上也算是家族遗留。虽然出了响希这样民间协助者的意外，但这是好的意外。  
能存活下来最后分得管理员权限的那些人，其中也有他不喜欢的人，但至少证明他们都不是庸才，不过那是在他那个世界的事了。这个世界虽然看起来偏差不大，但是这个响希差点死了，大和也不敢低估这边的Septentrion，也不好高估这边的战斗力，所以才想给这些人来个摸底。毕竟能保住有生力量的话，他也要以防万一。  
“原来如此，你是另一个世界的大和。”  
忧郁者突然出现在房间里，大和额头爆出青筋。  
“我上次就想说了，你这家伙总是这样突然出现在别人的地盘里很讨厌啊！”  
大和自己跟忧郁者相识的场面是非常恶劣的，若不是后面有更强大的别的敌人，忧郁者还很有用的话，他们绝无交好的可能，当然，大和自己也不觉得自己有跟那些外星星星们交好。  
虽然他不知道这个世界的峰津院大和在想什么，他可受不了忧郁者这样的突袭。  
“这样真的很难接受吗？大和从来没有跟我说过。”  
忧郁者一脸忧郁地陷入人理纠结，没过多久又好奇地望着这个大和。  
忧郁者作为观察者，本应该是最先发现大和的问题的，只是他从没遇到过这种问题，一时间没能理解大和代码上的微小差别是什么，后来大和从中提取出一个坐标，并让菅野史进行研究，他才意识到。  
忧郁者的世界的观念，跟一般人的观念是不一样的。世界之外还有世界，他只是其中一个世界的观察者而已，所以他很快明白了，这个坐标不是这个世界的坐标，这个大和也不是这个世界的大和。  
“我不管他为什么没说，我跟你可没有这么熟。”  
大和嫌弃地说。他一想到这个世界的峰津院大和跟忧郁者关系好到准许他在自己的私人领域乱跑，他汗毛都要竖起来了。  
“真令人伤心啊，另一个世界的大和和我的关系这么差吗？”忧郁者忧伤地说，真情实感地担忧起来，“那大和会在那个和另一个我打起来吗？”  
“……”  
以前大概会吧，大和冷漠地想。  
“那你大可放心，我们没有打起来的理由了。”  
大和淡淡地说。  
“这样吗……”忧郁者虽然不清楚人类的感情，但是他不傻，想一想就知道了，“那边已经结束了。”  
“没错，虽然不尽如人意，不过却是最好的世界了。”  
说到这个，大和就很骄傲。虽然其中艰辛不足为外人道，但他依旧为这绝佳的结果而感到自豪。  
忧郁者看着这样的大和，有些触动。这样的大和毫无疑问，也是光辉之人呢。  
忧郁者是最希望大和改变的人，他不希望自己看着长大的孩子一路走向一个极端，所以，他希望有人能改变大和，做到他做不到的事情，他希望久世响希能成为大和的朋友。  
“呵呵，你的确变了呢。”忧郁者低笑着说，明明他不知道另一个大和有着怎样的经历，但是他就是敢说，“是因为光辉之人吗？”  
大和张张嘴，脸莫名其妙有点红，最后他抬起下巴“哼”了一声，说:“这跟你没关系。”  
“嗯嗯～”忧郁者像应付小孩子一样随口应下了，笑容满满地说，“这跟我没关系呢。”  
这家伙更恶劣！大和在心里下了判断。  
“你已经有回去的方案了。”  
“没错。”  
“你会把他换回来吗？你会帮助这个世界吗？大和？”  
忧郁者像是在好奇，又像是在期待。  
大和沉默了一会说:“这个世界的命运如何，应该交由这个世界的人类自己掌握。我在这里的每一分每一秒，都会完成自己应尽的责任，等我找到传送的方法，自然也没有让另一个峰津院大和逃避的道理。”  
他可不记得峰津院大和会是个胆小鬼，他也不会让对方被迫做这个胆小鬼。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们没有办法救更多的人。

“这个世界是人类的世界，不管你想要做什么，不是人类的生物，是不可能帮助人类创造更好的世界的。先不谈你的感情和目的，就像人类有人类的限制，你们从一诞生，就受到了‘神’的限制，所以你们是不可能帮人类找到更好的出路的。”  
这是大和的经验之谈，无论是忧郁者，还是峰津院都，他们看起来都热爱人类，但是，他们选择的道路最后证明都是错的。说起来，就跟神看不惯世界的发展就随意毁灭一样，别的生物说要帮助人类，不也是一种傲慢吗？  
没想到会被这样警告的忧郁者，感觉到了大和内心更多的想法，于是开开心心地被赶走了。  
在做好测试的场地之后，大和也去做了一次测试，不然再发生一次“手感不对”的问题，他也是很尴尬的。  
同时，大和还跟在这里遇到的其他人打了招呼。  
“我很高兴你们做了这样的选择。”  
“你可不要误会，只是这样对大家都好，可没有要听你指挥的意思。”  
看着微笑的大和，栗木警惕地说。  
大和当场给他脸色看，反正这也是个他不可能好好相处的人:“吵死了，你是多么了不起的角色吗？”  
说完大和又和颜悦色地对其他人说:“你们会分成两组，除了分配战力，我建议你们也按照属性自己磨合一下，不需要花太多时间，毕竟要好好休息，留足精神对付明天的Septentrion。”  
虽然这话是对大家说的，但大和主要是看着响希说的，在场的人心里都冒出了，又来了的想法。  
乔嬉皮笑脸地拍拍栗木的肩膀:“可真不容易啊。”  
明明应该是政治，却一不小心就陷入小朋友的白学之中，J p 's 让这样的孩子做领导人真的没问题吗？  
栗木没有这么细腻的心思，他只觉得自己跟峰津院果然还是相看两相厌。  
响希看着大和说完就要走了，不禁叫住他:“两组？那大和你呢？”  
“我？我自己一个人就够了。”  
大和傲然地说。

第二天出现的文曲星，果然如大和所说，三个分别出现在东京、大阪和名古屋的外海地区，他们分成三组纷纷赶过去。  
这一次也没有出现太惨烈的伤亡，但消灭文曲星的众人也没有感觉多轻松。这次跟前面几次Septentrion直接撞上来不同，他们一路赶过去，遇到了不少文曲星的芽孢，也遇到了被失控的恶魔追赶的其他民众，亚衣梨更是因为被文曲星毁掉跟爸爸回忆的重要之地而出离愤怒。  
而大和要做的就是，好好犒劳他们。  
“大和……我们没有办法救更多人吗？”  
这场面对于普通高中生的久世响希来说，还是太冲击了，对于新田维绪、志岛大地等人也是如此，他们被J p 's 保护得太好，从他们作为J p 's 的民间协助者开始，Jp 's 的资源就不可避免地往他们身上倾斜。  
栗木不在这里，他可做不到在这里安心地享受。  
平民的喜怒哀乐，以前大和不在意，但现在他知道，人才是世界的根本，普通的民众也并非没有可取之处。  
“这些事自然有别人去做，比起这个，你们更要考虑如何打倒Septentrion，以及，究竟想要个怎样的世界。”  
反正这不是他的世界，大和一点不介意提点这个响希，哪怕他最后会跟这个世界的峰津院大和站在对立面，早点想清楚，也好早点做出选择。  
大和这样的行为让响希很迷惑，他看了栗木给他的资料，如果大和打算借这个机会把世界打造成他理想的样子，又为什么要跟自己说这些。  
绯那子他们并不清楚最后可以许愿的事情，但是知道了神这一概念，他们也觉得很不可理喻。  
大和看着他们打起精神来，礼貌地退场了。  
大和……大和看到这个世界的峰津院的资料，感到很困惑。虽然作战方案大同小异，但就是这微小却不可忽视的差别让他迷惑。  
在这个世界的作战方案中，似乎不需要切断东京的电源引导廉贞星的航线，而是直接把伽摩丢到廉贞星行驶的路线，引导湿婆射击，射落廉贞星，然后，就没有然后了。  
……  
这个恶魔好弱啊……这个Septentrion也好弱啊……这样真的没问题吗？总之……他还是做两手准备吧。  
还有，虽然东京地脉没有受到影响，但是召唤鲁格释放方阵，还是需要一个适合的寄宿体，而这个寄宿体，经过昨天体检的资料来看，还是新田维绪。  
……大和倒不是对人选是新田有什么意见，只是，局里自己没准备适合的寄宿体吗？他们没想过万一没有合适的人选呢？他纠结的是这一点。  
总觉得……不是很靠谱，他突然想把忧郁者抓回来问他是怎么一回事。  
大和在这边做了两手准备，一边派人去设置廉贞星的毒素净化装置，一边派人疏散札幌市的民众，而另一边，有着额外任务的史看着机器上强烈的反应，愣了一下。  
“那是……从局长给的坐标那边传来的……有趣。”  
史露出兴味盎然的表情，通知了局长。  
大和很快赶到。说起来，比起这堆让他困惑的Septentrion，这个对他来说更加重要。他看着波动的数据沉思一会，很快想通了。  
虽然他在国外旅游，要么是这边的峰津院大和发现了问题，飞快打电话联系总局，要么就是响希发现了问题，大和甚至还能想到响希委屈巴巴地说大和今天怎么没有给我打电话，就玩得这么开心，把我给忘了吗？他不禁勾起嘴角。  
而那边连老人星的坐标都传送过，早就是轻车熟路。  
动作还真是快啊，大和在心里赞叹着。  
“想办法设置稳定的通道和那边连接。”  
大和镇定地说。  
“需要点时间……局长，那边是什么？”  
史好奇地问。  
大和面带笑意地望了她一眼，说:“是另一个世界。”

“要来了。”  
正在与响希谈人生的忧郁者也感受到了。真是奇妙，世界与世界的碰撞，看来大和跟那边的世界和人，有很深的感情呢。  
“什么要来了？”  
响希对忧郁者这句没头没尾的话感到茫然，而忧郁者只是扬起音调，愉悦地说:“是啊……是什么呢？明天大概会有很有趣的事情发生唷～”

隔天，大和先使用了这个世界的峰津院大和的计划，没想到廉贞星的反应真的就这么消失了。就算昨天已经有所猜测，大和还是忍不住想，这个Septentrion好弱啊……虽然这是好事，总有一种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。  
看到大和脸色不太对，迫也担忧起来，来不及向响希他们解释，札幌市的民众已经疏散了，来到大和身边低声询问:“局长，是有哪里出了问题吗？”  
“……不，没什么。”  
大和的冷静只维持了几秒，史突然在通讯那边飞快地说:“局长，可能是受到廉贞星魔力的影响，那个坐标在札幌上空形成了不稳定的连接。”  
大和眼皮一跳，虽然他让人提前安装了解毒装置，但那边要是有人直接从上面掉下来，也并不安全。  
“把连接抢过来！随便哪里都行！”大和厉声说。  
如果接口是受到廉贞星之前魔力的吸引，那么……他就用龙脉把对方吸引过来！大和匆匆跑上地表。  
“局长？！”  
迫一脸惊愕。  
响希也还是第一次看到大和这么慌张，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是让大和这么紧张，一定是很严重的事情，他只犹豫了一秒，就追着大和跑出去。维绪和大地也是一头雾水，他们对视一眼，也跟着响希跑了出去。  
龙脉形成的魔力漩涡越来越大，在大和身边形成了一个领域，拒绝响希他们的接近，好在他的理论真的成立，坐标的连接不稳定地闪现几下，出现在了他的上空。  
大和还不敢放松，直到从里面掉出来一个熟悉的身影，他又持续了一会，等史说连接的反应消失了，才敢放松。  
早在有人掉下来的时候，维绪发出一声惊呼，响希就惊讶地叫白虎上去接人了。不过不等白虎把人送到地上，被接住的人就一个纵身飞扑直下，把大和扑倒在地。  
这下出现三声惊呼。  
哇，有人袭击峰津院大和啊！而且他们定睛一看，这个理直气壮坐在大和身上的人……赫然是跟响希长得一模一样的另一个久世响希！对方还一点不觉得哪里有问题，笑眯眯地舒展了一下大长腿，说:“一日不见如隔三秋，我跟大和都三天没见了，四舍五入就是三年，大和怎么补偿我呀？”


End file.
